deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepingWithTheFishes/Season 1 Ep.2- Chris Redfield vs. Joseph Capelli
Chris Redfield, a B.S.A.A. agent who has survived countless swarms of zombies worldwide. And Joseph Capelli, one of the only known surviving Sentinels who faces numerous threats from the Chimera. WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! Chris Redfield Early Life Chris is the older brother of TerraSave member, Claire Redfield. At the age of around 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force, serving as a pilot and marksman. In addition to flying fighter planes, he demonstrated outstanding firearms handling and was trained rigorously in hand-to-hand and knife combat, and took part in missions overseas. However, Chris was constantly coming into direct conflict with his superiors. Unable to settle these disputes, he was eventually discharged without honors, though his file states that he retired (possibly a cover story), at around 23–24 years of age. After leaving the Air Force, Chris started drifting across the US and eventually got to Raccoon City; where his old comrade, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force - an elite unit mostly comprised of ex-military personnel, and created to quell the increase in the number of cases involving terrorism. RE5 states S.T.A.R.S. contacted him, probably after a recommendation from Barry. Thinking he may as well try out, Chris applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was recruited into the lead Alpha team with Albert Wesker as captain. He served as both a point man, (PM) as well as Alpha team's co-pilot, and was known for his marksmanship ability (for which he had a friendly rivalry with Bravo team member Forest Speyer and received numerous commendations for). It was here that he also met his future partner and closest friend, Jill Valentine, and the two bonded with each other. Mansion Fiasco In July 1998, Alpha team were sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of their compatriots, Bravo team. While walking through the forest, they discovered the remains of Bravo team's helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of their pilot: Kevin Dooley. Suddenly, while investigating the quiet woods, Alpha team member Joseph Frost was attacked by a wild dog, with the rest of the pack following, eating him alive. Jill witnessed this and began firing, but was so shocked at the sight she failed to realize her gun had run out of ammo, and she continued to pull the trigger. One of the dogs noticed her watching and ran toward her. Chris gunned down the dog and took a hold of Jill telling her to run. With Alpha team on high alert, they ran through the forest to the landing zone, only to find their pilot, Brad Vickers, flying away in terror. To buy the others time, Chris turned and braced himself as a dog leaped at him. However, Wesker shot it out of the air and ordered Chris and Jill to follow him. Spotting a mansion in the distance, the four remaining officers ran towards it, shooting at the wild dogs. Finally, they entered the seemingly deserted mansion for cover. Throughout the night, Chris worked through the Mansion in search of life, combating numerous creatures, and ran into two surviving members of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Chris then ran into Wesker while investigating the mansion residence who told Chris that he and Jill were separated earlier. Making his way to the caves beneath the Mansion, Chris finds a wounded Enrico Marini, Bravo team's captain, who informed Chris that there was a traitor among the group, before being shot dead by an unknown assailant. Chris then discovers an underground laboratory used for making B.O.W.s, and also finds out that Wesker was one of the leading researchers. He finds Wesker, who confirms that he lured S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion to use their combat with the B.O.W.'s as data for further research. Wesker shoots Rebecca and unleashes a monster called Tyrant. It impales Wesker, and apparently kills him, but Chris manages to take it down. Rebecca survived the gunshot due to her bulletproof vest and ran ahead to activate the self-destruct sequence she had found. With it activated, Chris focused his attention on finding Jill. Running through the lab, he found that Wesker had locked her in a cell. After rescuing her, both ran to the roof to await Brad's rescue (Brad had earlier made contact with the team and had decided to return for them). Rebecca joined them on the roof but before Brad could land, the Tyrant emerged from the floor and began to attack. After a shoot and dodge game, Brad threw down a rocket launcher, and Chris destroyed the Tyrant. Chris, Jill and Rebecca boarded the chopper and escaped the Mansion. Barry also managed to escape, either being already in the chopper or escaping via other means. The mansion then exploded, taking any remaining monsters and evidence with it. After their ordeal, Chris, along with Jill and Rebecca were treated at the Raccoon General Hospital, where doctors confirmed him to have sustained no permanent injuries. Post Mansion After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the Raccoon City Police Department's chief Brian Irons. While the public were disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, due to the threat of exposure, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded before they discovered too much, and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris decided to dig up some information on Irons secretly, and requested that the Federal Police Headquarters carry out an investigation into the Raccoon City Police Department and Irons himself. To cover his tracks and keep Irons from suspecting anything, Chris displayed extensive aggressiveness, once punching fellow officer Elrand in the face for spilling coffee on him by accident. Jill, unaware of Chris's intentions, tried to stop him but he simply winked at her then walked away. He was later suspended for "vacation". Chris began investigating Umbrella alone, telling nobody, not even Jill. When he finally did tell her after inviting her to his apartment and showed her reports on the G-virus, she was determined not to let Chris fight Umbrella on his own, and called Barry for extra backup. The three of them set out to uncover as much info on Umbrella as they could, but Chris knew that their best bet was to travel to Umbrella's main headquarters, in Europe. Jill agreed that she will continue trying to find more information in Raccoon City before joining Chris, and Barry promised to follow after getting his family to safety. Chris opted against telling his sister anything to avoid putting her in harms way, but this decision had the opposite effect. From then on, Chris went on numerous missions to destroy Umbrella and the T-Virus. (From The Resident Evil Wiki) Weapons 220px-Ithaca37.jpg|Ithaca 37 Chris redfields knife from re5 ( not a goliath MercWorx).jpg|Survival Knife H&K-G36K.jpg|G36K RE2 flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower RE5RPG7.jpg|RPG-7 Joseph Capelli Backstory Capelli was born on December 10th, 1919 in Brooklyn, New York. He was known to be a fiercely independent and strong willed person (often to the point of animosity), and firmly believed that the world was unfair to him. In March 1948, he joined the US Army's 1st Infantry Division, 16th Infantry Regiment with a moral waiver and trained at Fort Benning, Georgia. He was very insubordinate and didn't get along well with others due to his attitude, which was derailing what could be a promising military career. On April 28th, 1948, he strongly cursed and criticized towards a superior officer, Lt. Nielsen, and was nearly given a dishonorable discharge by his squad leader, Sgt. Paul Rivelle. During his court-martial he was sent on work detail for six weeks to help the Humboldt Surveying Company build dig sites for the Liberty Defense Perimeter gun towers. Shortly after he had completed this, he was given another court-martial on charges of assault. He was given the choice of either another prison sentence or being transferred to Project Abraham, in which he chose the latter. It wasn't until Capelli arrived in Alaska that he was told of the risks of the project, which inevitably angered him. On November 2nd, 1950, Capelli was the first candidate to be injected before he could get a chance to be fully evaluated by Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Aklin. His injection was to determine how the serum acts in a human body at sub-clinical dosages. The serum was unexpectedly potent and he became withdrawn over the next few hours. During the injection, Dr. Aklin constantly kept reassuring him and tried to stop the injection when he apparently begged for help. After a while, he awoke and flew into a psychotic rage and became hysterical whilst using his newfound superhuman strength. Capelli turned his anger on the doctor who injected him and tried to kill him. The doctor fought back and used a crowbar which he swung into the left side of Capelli's face scarring him for life which eventually, after a considerable amount of blood loss, made Capelli become delirious, and fall into a coma. He was unresponsive and soon Dr. Fyodor Malikov ordered him to be transferred to Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah to undergo further tests. It is unknown what happened to him there, but he awoke in late December and was released into the Marine Corps on December 20th for a live trial. Everything else that happens to him is told in Resistance 2 and even more in 3 (he is the main protagonist in 3). '(From the Resistance Wiki) ' Weapons CT Knife.jpeg|Real-Life Counterpart of Joseph Capelli's Knife Chimera 10 420 317.jpg|.44 Magnum Chimera 5 420 317.jpg|Bullseye Spider Grenade.jpeg|Spider Grenade HVAP.jpeg|HVAP Wraith Voting ends April 20th-21st. Enjoy!!! Category:Blog posts